Heretofore, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 1999-112025 A), a chip-type light-emitting element having a configuration shown in FIG. 25 has been proposed. The chip-type light-emitting element includes an insulating substrate 201, an LED chip 206 that is mounted on a surface of the insulating substrate 201, and a package 207 which covers the LED chip 206 and surroundings thereof. In the chip-type light-emitting element, an n-type electrode 239 and a p-type electrode 238 are connected to a first terminal electrode 211 and a second terminal electrode 212 via gold wires 204, respectively.
Patent Document 1 discloses that blue light propagating toward the back face of the substrate of the LED chip 206 can be reflected by the insulating substrate 201 that is a white insulating substrate composed of ceramics such as alumina and aluminum nitride.
In the chip-type light-emitting element having the configuration shown in FIG. 25, blue light that propagates toward the back face of the substrate of the LED chip 206 is reflected by the insulating substrate 201. It is speculated that light outcoupling efficiency decreases due to absorption, multiple reflection, and the like of the light in the LED chip 206.